


A Proper Goodbye

by DanisAngel26



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanisAngel26/pseuds/DanisAngel26
Summary: After the last race of the season, Dani lingers around after everyone has left to say goodbye to the place that has been home for almost 20 years, when he is interrupted by Marc, it turns out he is not letting Dani just walk away from him without having a proper goodbye





	A Proper Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm ahead of things but I couldn't help myself when I saw this picture this story is based on  
> [](http://s1209.photobucket.com/user/beertje10/media/danimarc.jpg.html)

Dani takes his time to pack his things up, for the last time, leathers and helmet, gloves and boots, two backpacks of farewell presents from the fans, grabbing them and slinging one over his shoulder he takes the other and his bag of clothes, looking around the motor home that has been his home away from home for more then 19 years one last time, he steps outside and closes the door behind him for the last time. Making his way to the car park he puts everything in his car. Having waited on purpose for everyone to leave, he pushes his hands in his pockets and wanders through pit lane, eyes moving over the familiar things there, the Repsol place at pitwall, his eyes falling on his pitboard and he smiles when he reads what his team put on it. 

Strolling through his box, he heaves a deep breath, wandering over to Marc's place, smile around his lips when he thinks about the one that has been his teammate for six years. If he has to be honest with himself, Marc has been the perfect teammate although it wasn't always easy to play second fiddle to him, with all the great successes and titles he gave Honda and he wishes he would at least have been allowed to give them one.

Even tho, they never made him feel like they blamed him for it, always gave him everything he wanted and asked for, Marc also always telling him it wasn't his fault he never managed to grab the title, having had so many injuries through the years on the most inconvenient times.

Moving along he wanders into one of the buildings, surprised it's not locked and he steps inside, ending up in the pressroom where the riders are asked questions before the weekend starts and after the race, Dani making his way up to the podium and fingers sliding over the surface. Remembering all the times he's been here, after his first pole, his first win, his first championship in 125 now 15 years ago. Heaving a shaky breath he suddenly jumps when he sees a shadow moving in the corner and he looks up.

"Sorry,"he hears a familiar voice,"didn't mean to startle you."

"It's ok,"Dani says and tries to steady his voice,"I was just uhm....saying goodbye."

"You want me to leave?"

"No, that's ok."

Dani watches how Marc walks up closer, his last teammate dressed in sponsor jacket and cap, much like himself, gift from the team.

"You have no idea how much I am going to miss you." the younger says softly.

Dani smiles, blush creeping up his cheeks and Marc tilts his face.

"I'm serious, from all the riders in the paddock, you are the only one that ever.....who's opinion really mattered to me, who's opinion I valued more then anything."

Marc steps on the podium too, crossing his arms and leaning his hip against the table.

"I can't tell you how gratefully I am for welcoming me with open arms in 2013 when I joined the team, you taught me how to ride the bike, how to be fast and allowing me to shadow you on track, making me a better rider and of course, helping me with the setting of the bike, making me a better developer. In a way helping me win those titles."

"You did that yourself." Dani says softly, eyes moving up to watch chocolate brown.

"I couldn't have without your advise and guidance."

Dani looks away, not used to Marc being so complimentary towards him, older stepping back and feeling the wall at his back, attention being caught by Marc who gets up and walks up to him, stopping in front of him. He's so close Dani can feel his closeness and Marc reaches up, finger stroking the material of Dani's coat, eyes following the movement.

"So, will you miss me too?"

"You know I will, Marc." Dani breaths, sweet smell that is so him making him dizzy in a good way and his fingers grip Marc's jacket, eyes falling closed and feeling Marc resting his face against his.

"How about a proper goodbye then?"

"What?"

Before Dani realises what is happening, Marc has captured his lips in a deep kiss, the older gasping and Marc not hesitating to lick into his former teammates mouth. Dani welcoming him tho, tongues meeting and moans being swallowed by the other, Marc's arms circling his waist and pulling him closer against him, turning their positions and backing him up against the table. The kiss goes on and on, Dani's fingers slipping in dark locks, feeling Marc hoisting him on the table, spreading his legs and Dani wrapping them around his waist, locking his ankles on his back while Marc's hands move lower and underneath his ass cheeks to push him flush against him.

Dani freezes when he feels Marc is hard, very hard and he breaks the kiss, Marc's lips kissing their way to his cheek, neck, fingers pulling down his zipper and pushing away the fabric of his sponsor shirt to kiss his shoulder. Dani takes a couple of deep breaths to regain himself, opening his mouth to say something when Marc's teeth softly bite his skin and instead of words, he releases a soft groan, yet he licks his lips and tries again.

"We can't do this." he says hoars.

Without hesitating, Marc's hand slides between his legs and he covers Dani's cock, also painfully hard and he smirks.

"You want this too."

"Hm, this isn't exactly a private place, Marc, what if..."

"If someone walks in? There's no one here, everyone's left, it's already after nine, Dani and besides, if we do get caught, you're leaving anyway." he shrugs.

Marc leans back and looks at Dani, hands slowly opening his vest further before he starts opening the buttons on his shirt, sliding it aside and fingers tracing strong muscles, Dani's hands reaching out and doing the same, pulling the zipper down and opening his shirt, admiring the tanned muscled chest in front of him.

"You're so beautiful." he whispers.

"So are you." Marc says.

Marc's hands slide up and over his shoulders, pushing his vest and shirt off of them and his hands move to Dani's, placing them on the band of his jeans.

"Are you in?" he asks.

Dani bites his lip, contemplating what to do but he makes a decision, fingers opening Marc's jeans and pushing it from his hips to let it fall to the floor before he pushes his vest and sponsor shirt off of his shoulders, Marc returning the favour and Dani pushes himself up so Marc can slide his jeans down his legs. Sliding his hands over them, he hoists his legs up and around his waist again, leaning in for another deep passionate kiss while his hands slip inside Dani's boxers from behind, lifting the other up and pulling it down, Dani releasing his legs and allowing Marc to slide that down his legs too. 

Suddenly Dani laughs and Marc frowns.

"What?"

"I just never thought I would ever....you know, fuck someone in the pressroom."

"You want to fuck me?"

Dani nods, teeth biting his lip again and Marc smiles, pushing his own boxers down and stepping back.

"How do you want me?"

Dani slips off the table and stands behind him, pushing him forward.

"Bend over the table."

Marc groans with the words, stepping forward and resting his upper half over the table, ass in the air and Dani sits down in a chair, riding it closer and he grabs those perfect globes, pulling them apart and leaning in, thumb moving over his hole before he starts licking it. Marc shudders, feeling how Dani works him open slowly, first lapping at him with his tongue and then pushing his tongue inside him, followed by a finger. Alternating between his finger and his tongue, he listens to every moan and whimper that falls from Marc's mouth, pushing in a second and scissoring them, scraping over his prostate and having him moan, head falling forward on the table with a thud and hips pushing back.

"God Dani, please fuck me already." he pleads.

Dani smiles and moves back, grabbing Marc's hips and instead of standing up he pulls Marc on his lap, leaning back in the chair and adjusting him so that his cock is aligned against his opening, Marc sinking down on it slowly.

"Oh fuck..." Marc breaths, leaning forward and resting his arms on the table and hanging his head.

"You ok?" Dani asks, worry sounding in his voice.

"Yeah, just...damn you feel even better then I imagined you would."

"You imagined this?" Dani asks, amazed.

"Of course I did,"Marc smiles,"so many times you have no idea."

Dani takes Marc's hips, thumbs drawing circles on the skin there, being flattered about the fact someone as Marc has imagined this, with him. When Marc suddenly pushes himself up a little by his arms and moves back over his cock again, Dani groans, fingers tightening on his hips and eyes drawn to the place where he has the perfect view on how Marc moves over his cock, seeing it slide in and out of him, accompanied by the most beautiful sounds he has ever heard his former teammate make. Gripping him tighter, he starts thrusting upwards into him, abusing his prostate every time, Marc arching his back and leaning back, grabbing the armrests of the chair for leverage, giving Dani the lead and just letting him take what he needs.

"Oh god yes, like that, please Dani....so good, so fucking good..."

Suddenly Dani stands up, Marc ending bend over the table again and the older sets a relentless pace, pounding into Marc, hands grabbing his hips and impaling him on his shaft. Marc's hands scribble for purchase on the smooth white table but finding none, feeling his climax approaching he pushes himself up a little, Dani's hand moving forward and curling around his cock, tugging just one time before he spills, cumming over the table with long spurts. Muscles clamping around Dani like a vice, he pulls him over soon too, Dani groaning and emptying himself inside Marc with short powerfull thrusts. 

Pulling him up and against him, Dani's hands are splayed on Marc's chest, lips pressing kisses against his shoulder blade and Marc covers Dani's hands with his, lacing their fingers and turning his head to look over his shoulder.

"That was amazing,"Marc says and turns around in his arms, wrapping his around Dani,"you are amazing."

Dani smiles while he is being pulled into a deep kiss before they get dressed and Marc cleans up the table, stepping back and nodding to himself.

"You ready?" Dani asks.

"The question is,"Marc asks and walks up to him, taking his hand,"are you?"

Dani looks around the room one last time, nodding and looking at Marc.

"Yes, come on."


End file.
